


hatchetfield characters in quarantine

by orphan_account



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Starkid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Out of Character, Quarantine, This Is STUPID, also hannah loves ratatouille, heelys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what the hatchetfield characters would be doing if they were quarantined. I'm gonna try and update at least once a week.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Kudos: 28





	hatchetfield characters in quarantine

Lex, Ethan, and Hannah had done a few things during lockdown. Now that they were living by themselves they could do basically whatever they wanted. Ethan had picked up baking and gone full cottagecore, Lex became part of the void and acted out musicals, and Hannah became attached to ratatouille. If ratatouille wasn’t on in their house then musicals were. Ethan and Lex would sometimes perform elaborate musical numbers. Their favorite was Heathers. Hannah was doing most of her classes online. Lex didn’t make her go to the zoom meetings, those were taking it a step too far. “When we come out of quarantine I am going to speak in only musical lines and vine quotes,” Ethan said  
“Im gonna have to be a translator for you AND Hannah, you know she’s only going to speak in ratatouille lines.” Lex joked. She went back to finding the Heelys of her dreams. “Why the FUCK is it so hard to find woman’s Heelys. Heelys is officially sexist. ALSO ALSO they are so expensive it hurts,” she said  
“Could it be A. that Heelys were popular like five (5) years ago and B. that not many adult women are looking for Heelys?” Ethan responded. Hannah came into the room in her plastic baby necklace and worm on string earrings.   
“I want a ratatouille knife set,” Hannah said.   
“What could you possibly want with a ratatouille knife set?” Lex asked.  
“Ethan said we needed knives and I like ratatouille.”  
“Okay then. You’ve convinced me.” lex looked over at Ethan and asked, “what do you need knives for?” he looked at her from across the room,  
“Well, we needed Real knives. I have been using a butter knife for too long. Also, I wanted to get into baking :)” he said wandering into the kitchen. “I’m going to bake bread if anyone wants to help”  
They continued their quarantine adventures. Hannah got her knife set (to Lex’s annoyance it was fifty dollars) Ethan got really into baking and they only ate baked goods for a week, and Lex got her Heelys, they may have been sixty (60) dollars and an ungodly pink color but they were Heelys none the less. Unlike most people they were happy with being in quarantine, they got to see each other more. They took walks around the block and after Lex got her shoes she would not stop rolling out in front of them.


End file.
